


Cairo Doms

by LA_Peach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: Cairo, a small, submissive alien that is a cross between a robot and a slime, gets so worked up by his alien-cat boyfriend that he does something he would normally never do.
Relationships: Comrade/Cairo
Kudos: 2





	Cairo Doms

**Author's Note:**

> Comrade and Cairo and the Goodship is a personal project of mine. The characters are original and not based off of any fandom.

The good ship Goodship was a bit slower than most, so its crew were forced to make their own entertainment through its long journeys. In general most of the crew enjoyed their down time, since when they worked to terraform small planets there was never any telling when their next break might be, how long the job would last. They worked hard and they were masters at relaxing.

Cairo trembled. A good sort of tremble. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes half closed, and he was panting. His hand rested on Comrade’s head, feeling the motion as he bobbed back and forth, sucking at him. Cairo was wonderfully relaxed. He loved these private times on the Goodship. Privacy was very important here, he had nothing to fear from being in his own room with Comrade on his knees before him, pleasuring him, bringing him so close to release…

And then Comrade stopped, his pointy teeth showing in a mischievous smile. “I think that’s enough for now.” He wiped his mouth on the back of a bandaged hand, watching as Cairo squirmed.  
“But I’m… I… so close… please.”

“No way. Look at you all flustered. You’re so cute.”

The green slimebot was now blushing for a different reason. “Comrade! This is the third time you’ve denied me… I can’t keep going like this… I-I need…”

Comrade stood, so tall and thin compared to his shorter, rounder lover. He was so good at looking cocky when he wanted to. His smile widened, he took his time carefully straightening his wraps and taking note of the … ahem… borrowed tiny items that had made their way into the folds and creases of said wraps.

“I’m going to go get something to eat. Maybe, if you’re a good lad, I’ll finish you off later.” He bent close to Cairo’s side, whispering in his ear. “Until then, you are forbidden to take care of things yourself, understood?”

Cairo fidgeted, trying to find a way around the command, but in this state his instincts to follow instructions were quite strong. In general he was a rather submissive partner, and Comrade knew it. The taller Qat had no problem pushing Cairo’s boundaries. Between his legs his erection was still rock hard and wouldn’t go away.

Comrade chuckled. “There’s a good lad.” He patted Cairo on the head and with a whistle, left the room.

Cairo heaved a great sigh and threw himself on the bed. He didn’t use it much for sleeping, preferring his jar at night, but he certainly didn’t have the strength in him right now to change shape and squeeze into it, as much as he wanted to.

His hand hovered above his member, wanting nothing more than to grab himself and pump out an orgasm, if for nothing else than release! Three days in a row Comrade had pulled this little joke, enjoying watching him wriggle and beg. It hadn’t been so bad the first night. Cairo just swatted at him playfully and they settled in to watch TV together. Yesterday had been harder. When Cairo spent the better part of the evening begging for his lover’s attention he was sure at some point Comrade would finish him off. But he never did.

The slimebot rolled over, forcing his cock into the sheets and whimpering at the feel of the bed pressing against him. But try as he might he could not move his hips. Why was Comrade doing this to him? What did he have to gain from all of this? Sure it had been fun for a while but now he was so pent up he couldn’t settle down, he couldn’t stop thinking about ending it.

If Comrade were here right now Cairo might very well toss HIM on the bed, take him the way he took Cairo.

Thumping his fists against the mattress, Cairo lifted himself off the bed, dropping to the floor. He had no clothes, slimebots didn’t wear any. Nudity was generally accepted on the ship, not all creatures wore clothes, but there was a level of decency required in the hallways. All Cairo could do was hope he didn’t see anyone in the halls.

Comrade hummed to himself as he emptied the bits and baubles that his hands had picked up without his knowledge and stuffed into his wraps. A large, shallow bowl rested in the cafeteria. It was commonly accepted that if you were missing something, you checked the bowl before you asked Comrade where it had gone. If it wasn’t in the bowl well, maybe he would have it and maybe he wouldn’t. He didn’t always know.

He wondered how he had managed to pick up an old doorknob, it too went into the bowl.

Dinner was over, but since the cafeteria also served as a common room, filled with plushy couches and chairs, folks still lingered. They chatted and played electronic games, read the occasional book. It was a nice, friendly place to be, even if you wanted to be alone WITH company. Comrade waved to a few of them, they went about their business though. If he wanted he could join them, but no one would be hurt if he didn’t either.

He was surprised then, to turn around and see Cairo standing in the entrance way. His cheeks were red, he was staring at him with a very intense look, and he _still_ had an erection. “Cairo? What are you doing… ”

With a suddenness that Comrade hadn’t seen before, Cairo wrapped his arms around his middle and forced him to the floor. He wasted no time pulling at Comrade’s wraps and exposing him.

“Holy shit, C-Cairo the hell?” He didn’t fight it, however.

Cairo could barely think, he was out of his mind! He couldn’t register what his hands were doing.

“You had better be quiet,” he heard himself saying. “Or they’ll hear you, and they’ll see you.”

Comrade glanced over at the crew talking amongst themselves, slipped a hand over his own moth, and turned back to Cairo. Already the smaller slimebot was pressing his cock against Comrade’s anus, his large hands gripping the underside of Comrade’s thighs.

He had just been playing… experimenting… keeping their love life fresh and interesting. He didn’t know he was driving Cairo to do something so very drastic. Under his hand, Comrade smiled again. He hoped they didn’t get caught. He hoped they did. His own ample member swelled the same moment Cairo buried himself in his ass.

The floor hurt his back, chafing against Comrade’s sensitive skin. He didn’t care. The view of his lover thrusting on top of him, the sight of his own cock bobbing between them was delicious, it was beautiful.   
Comrade wasn’t sure he had loved anyone before. But he was certainly sure of it now.

Cairo could see and hear nothing. All that existed was the sensation. He couldn’t believe he was doing this… he never did this… gosh he liked it. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around Comrade, pressing them both close, so Cairo’s chin rested on Comrade’s belly. He loved the blush on the Qat’s face, adored the way his arms bounced as he thrust, trying to keep his hands over his mouth so the muffled grunts and mummers couldn’t be heard by the crew.

He knew the moment was coming when Comrade’s eyes went glassy. His back arched, his whole body tensed. A spasm shook his thin frame and something hot spilled between them. Cairo came too, finally, after days of denial. His whole body froze, locked in an embrace he didn’t want to break. But his body was weak, and he collapsed. Their fluids mingled around them, spreading across the floor in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

The moment was over. Comrade reached down and pet his love on the head, chuckling. “You did so well. I didn’t know you could go that far.” He smiled that toothy grin. Cairo looked at him with a half-lidded expression, smiling too. He was exhausted, but happy.

As the Adrenalin faded and Comrade’s back began to feel the effect of the chaffing, he took one more glance over at the crew. They still hadn’t noticed them on the floor, but he couldn’t push their luck anymore. Now that the moment was over, he really didn’t want to risk being caught.

Carefully, slowly, he gathered Cairo in his arms and lifted him. He used the bits of his torn wraps to quickly clean their mess off the floor; he’d have to ignore the mess between them for the moment.

Cairo was holding him tight and shaking, but the happy smile was still there. “Hey, you want to go have a bath? They’ll be empty this time of day. I’ll get you all washed up.”

In all Cairo’s years of being a slave, he never thought a handsome Qat might one day be giving _him_ a bath. “Yes, please. That sounds nice.”

Comrade chuckled that deep, throaty laugh of his. “Me too. Come on, love.”


End file.
